Big Bad
by heylookitstami
Summary: Who's afraid of Karen Wolfe? Not Emma, as it turns out.


*~~~*Storybrooke, Maine*~~~*

"So," Emma said, peering over her coffee cup at a very solemn looking Mary Margaret, "are you going to tell me what's going on, or do I have to drag it out of you?"

Mary Margaret continued staring at her coffee and shrugged.

"Ah. David."

Another shrug.

Emma sighed. "Mary Margaret, you can't keep doing this. He's -married-, and they're trying to work things out. You're going to drive yourself crazy over this. Just…try to let go and move on."

Mary Margaret chuckled humorlessly. "You say that like it's so easy." She didn't say what she wanted to say, to spare Emma's feelings. What would you know about true love? That's what she wanted to ask her friend, but the words were piercing, even in her own mind, so she kept quiet. "I need to go. I told a girl in my class that I would help her with her social studies project." She stood, grabbing her purse and putting on her best fake smile, the one she knew she would have to wear all day, for the children's sake. "Good luck catching the bad guys, Sheriff."

Emma grinned, almost apologetically. After her friend and roommate departed, she picked up her badge, attaching it to her hip before finishing off her coffee.

On the main street, she passed Granny's diner, seeing two things: a full house, and a very exasperated Ruby. _Well, it's not like I could help her_, Emma thought to herself. But she was curious. Was there a special going on that she didn't know about?

She stepped into the diner and looked around, noticing that most of the people present were instantly recognizable, the usual patrons. But one woman, the woman Ruby was currently dealing with, looked unfamiliar to Emma. She had shoulder length, wavy brown hair and a fair complexion with large hazel eyes with obvious dark circles around them. She was dressed very nicely, as if she were a lawyer or accountant on their way to meet a very important client. Emma held back, watching briefly before she was approached by Granny. "Sheriff Swan!" she chimed, smiling wide and patting her on the arm. "So good to see you."

Emma stuttered and tried to look back at the conversation, but it was already over and the mystery woman was making her way out of the diner. "Um, I'm sorry, Granny," said Emma, only half paying attention to her words, "I need to go."

Leaving Granny bewildered at her behavior, Emma rushed out of the door. "Hey!" she yelled.

The woman stopped walking and turned around, looking rather put out. She looked around for a moment, then asked rather curtly, "Are you talking to -me-?"

Emma approached her. "Yes, I am." She looked her over again, confirming that she had, in fact, never seen this woman before. "Is everything alright, ma'am? That conversation was looking pretty heated in there."

Mystery lady sighed, rolling her eyes slightly, noticing the shiny badge on Emma's hip. "Ah. Sheriff Emma Swan." She pushed her dark hair out of her eyes. "I was merely discussing business with Miss Ruby. My employer gave her a small loan not long ago and she's yet to start repaying him. I was discussing a plan that would fit her budget. Is that somehow illegal? I can assure you. I'm well within my rights."

"You must work for Mr. Gold," Emma said, placing her hands on her hips. "What's your name? You know mine, it's only fair."

"Karen," said the lady. "Karen Wolfe."

*~~~*Enchanted Forest*~~~*

"Mommy," whined a small child. "My stomach hurts."

"I know, honey. I know." The child's mother, a young lady with dark hair and hazel eyes, leaned down to kiss her daughter on the forehead. The little girl was running fever, her small blue eyes dark and listless as she struggled to breathe. "I'm doing what I can."

After tucking her in, she went to her small living room, digging in a coin purse and finding that all she had left was two coins, neither that were worth very much. _This is all we have, Spring_, she thought to herself. _I don't know how to help you anymore._

She felt a breeze pass over her hair.

"Hello, deary," said a high pitched, yet masculine voice.

With a small gasp, she turned to the intruder, dropping her coins in the process. "Who are you!" she demanded, immediately reaching for the small dagger she kept by the door. "How did you get in here?"

The intruder chuckled, then cooed. "You're a feisty one," he said, then laughed a very strange laugh. "Put away your dagger and allow me to introduce myself." With a wave of his hand, the dagger flew from her grasp and fell onto the one small wooden chair that furnished her humble home. "Rumplestiltskin!" he bowed. "At your service, Miss."

"Rumplestiltskin," the woman repeated. "I've heard of you. You're nothing but trouble."

"If you've heard of me, then you know that I'm here to make you a deal."

"I don't make deals with beings like you. They only end in heartache, and I've had enough of that for ten lifetimes."

"Oooh, but I know that all too well," said Rumplestiltskin, circling her, his arms neatly folded over his chest. "But!" his right arm shot up, his index finger pointed to the sky, "I could change that. For a price."

The woman thought for a moment, silently. "I have nothing."

"Ahhh, but you do, deary. You have something very important to me."

Raising her eyebrows, she asked curiously, "And what would I have that would be of any value to you?"

Rumplestiltskin laughed his odd laugh, his eyes widening for a brief moment. "That is for me to know," he pointed his long, bony finger at his chest, "and you to find out. Now!" He paused, walking over and sitting in the little wooden chair, crossing his legs and holding his knee in his hands. "Here's the deal I'm willing to offer you. I will give you the power to take full care of your daughter. You will be able to get her anything she needs until she's big and strong and leaves the nest." To accent this, he waved his hand casually, like a small bird flying on the breeze. "You'll be big and bad, a formidable figure."

The woman's heart filled with hope. "And… you'll cure her?"

"Oh, I didn't say that," said Rumplestiltskin. "I said you would be able to care for her. Wouldn't it be more satisfying to be able to help your child yourself?"

She admitted that it would be, first to herself, then to him. "Yes… I suppose it would." She cleared her throat, tucking her hair behind her ear. "What would you want in return?"

"Well," said Rumple. "Business has been slow, you see. Deals are harder and harder to come by, and I can't be in a million places at once. Usually, I wait for people to come to me, if I can help it, but everyone seems to be finding their own…" his voice turned low and guttural, "happy endings."

"And…?"

"And," he continued, "I could use an extra set of eyes in the forest and in town." He paused, carefully watching her face. "You work for me, and I'll make sure you have the power to have anything that you and your child would ever need."

She looked over at her daughter, sleeping restlessly in her small bed. She listened to the child struggle to breathe, wheezing loudly through her mouth. "I would give anything to make her life better," she said softly. Then she turned to Rumple. "Fine. You have a deal."

*~~~*Storybrooke, Maine*~~~*

Emma looked down at her issue of The Mirror, rolling her eyes slightly at the day's headline. "Sheriff Swan Makes A Scene at Mayor's New Playground". How far would Mayor Mills go to destroy her, she wondered. "A scene," Emma said out loud, shaking her head. It was a bogus charge, of course, just like all the rest. She and the Mayor had been arguing about Henry, as usual, and Emma had lost her temper, pointing her finger in the Mayor's face. That was the scene in question.

Before she had time to really delve into the story, the station phone rang. Raising her eyebrow, she answered. "Sheriff! I need you at my story! I've caught a thief!" She recognized the voice of Mr. Green, the grocery store owner.

"Uh, sure Mr. Green, I'll be right over." She grabbed the keys to her unit and sprinted out of the building, making a bee-line to the little store.

When she ran inside, much to her surprise, Karen Wolfe was sitting behind the counter with Mr. Green looking down at her sternly. "You have so much money!" he scolded her. "Why would you steal from someone trying to make an honest living? Such a dishonorable thing to do! You wait until Mr. Gold hears what his employee has been up to! I'm going to press all the charges I can!"

"Mr. Green, calm down," said Emma, reaching for her handcuffs. "I'll take it from here."

Karen sighed as she stood up, putting her hands out for Emma to cuff her. Emma was a bit surprised, but didn't question it. After she applied the cuffs, she lead her out of the store, reading her rights, still hearing Mr. Green grumbling about the spoiled rich girl having the nerve to steal from his store.

At the police department, Emma escorted Karen to the corner cell, locking it behind her. "Alright," Emma said, sighing as she sat down on the arm of the couch in front of the cell. "What's going on? You work for Mr. Gold. Surely you have enough money to -buy- what you want."

Karen rolled her eyes slightly and crossed her arm, looking everywhere but at Emma. "People make too many assumptions," she said. "No one bothers to see the real story."

"Then tell it to me," said Emma. "I've got time."

Karen looked her in the eye. "I owe Mr. Gold my entire life," she said. "My apartment, my car, my school loans, my daughter's medical bills…everything. He pays me just enough for groceries for the month and throws in a little extra when my daughter and I need new clothes. The rest of my 'paycheck' goes directly to him to pay back everything I owe."

Emma was shocked. "Did he not pay you this month?"

"Her birthday is in a few days. She prefers my cakes to the ones at the bakery, and I wanted to make her favorite meal." A small smile played at Karen's lips. "I wanted to make it extra special for her this year. She's turning 10..." She paused, thinking. "I was going to give him money next month for it."

"Why didn't you just…ask Gold for some extra money?"

Karen looked at her as if it should be obvious. "In case you haven't noticed, anything you ask of Mr. Gold comes with a price. There's only one thing I still have that's my own that a man would want, and while he's never suggested that, it's always a fear of mine."

Emma scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Okay. Um. I could've gone my whole life without -that- mental picture, but okay." She thought for a moment, then furrowed her eyebrows, looking up at Karen. "Why…why would you put yourself in a situation like that? Owing someone so much?"

Karen took a deep breath and leaned against the cold wall. "Sometimes people do stupid things when they're desperate."

*~~~*Enchanted Forest*~~~*

"Oh, stop!" laughed a young woman with flowing blonde hair, playfully shoving her companion as they walked through the forest.

"I'm serious!" squawked her brunette counterpart. "He -has- to be part troll. I mean, just look at this gaudy thing!" she held up a shiny jeweled necklace "Have you ever seen anything so hideous? No taste, I say. None at all!"

"None at all!" her blonde friend responded.

From behind the tree line, a soft growl rumbled deep in the chest of an unnoticed creature. The large animal stalked low to the ground as it followed the two bickering women, keeping to the shadows. "What nice jewels you have," growled the creature.

The two women stopped when they heard the threatening disembodied voice. "What was that?" asked one. "I have no idea," replied the other. They began to walk faster, clutching their coin purses tighter to their chests. But it was futile. They realized that as soon as the creature appeared in front of them; a wolf, the size of a horse, with razor sharp teeth and a fierce snarl. It growled and gnashed its teeth, beating the ground with its large paw. "It's teeth!" gasped the blonde.

"All the better to -eat- you with, my dear!" growled the wolf.

Terrified, the women dropped their jewels and coins, running quickly in the opposite direction. The wolf stayed still, watching them disappear from view, rather quickly, then sighed. Suddenly, the wolf began to rise up on it's hind legs, then slowly, took on the human form of a brown haired woman with hazel eyes, dressed from head to toe in leather and fur. She gathered up her spoils and took off into the woods.

Upon walking into her home, now fully furnished with elaborately carved furniture, she dropped her bag by the door. "Spring?" she called. "Spring, darling?"

Her daughter walked out of her small bedroom, looking sad and tired. "Mommy?"

The woman smiled. "Spring, come look and see what Mommy got for you today." From her side pocket, she pulled out the jeweled necklace, jingling it so that the light from the window sent little rainbow sparkles flashing on the little girl's face.

Spring smiled. "You got that for -me-?" Her spirits slightly lifted, she walked over and took the necklace from her mother, inspecting it. "It's so pretty, Mommy!"

"Isn't it, darling? The woman who sold it to me said it was just too gaudy for her taste. But I just knew it would be perfect on you." The woman stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Such a touching scene," said a familiar voice.

Both mother and child jumped. "You!" hissed the woman.

"Oh yes," said Rumplestiltskin. "Just me." He smiled wide, his gruesome teeth causing Spring to hide behind her mother's leg. "I just wanted to pop in and see how things were." He looked around. "Not bad, from the looks of things."

"Spring, go to your room," the woman demanded.

"But, Mommy…"

"Now!"

Spring looked up at her mother, her eyes wide and sad from being yelled at, then turned and walked back to her room. She stood at the door, clutching her new necklace in her small hand, and tried to listen to the conversation between her mother and this scary stranger. What she heard didn't make much sense.

"You seem upset, my dear."

"You lied to me!"

"I did no such thing. I told you I would give you the power to take care of your daughter."

"By terrorizing total strangers and stealing? This isn't what I had in mind!"

"Not my problem. You made the deal."

"I don't even understand the deal. It's been months and you haven't come to me once to ask me if I've found you anyone to make a deal with! And my daughter is still sick!"

The stranger chuckled. "No, you've held up your end of the bargain quite nicely." He paused. "See, you seem to not have understood. I said I needed someone to be my eyes and ears, and you are. Everything you see, I see. Everything you hear, I hear."

The woman gasped. "How dare you! My privacy!"

"Oh, I don't listen in on you, deary. Just things around you. That's why I'm here today."

"Make it quick, Rumple. My daughter obviously doesn't like you here."

"Very well… While you were in town today, buying your pretty flowers, I overheard a conversation; a mother talking to her daughter about her sick grandmother."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I'm getting to that!" snapped Rumplestiltskin angrily, immediately calming down and speaking in his normal tone. "The mother gave the young lady a care package. Bread, cheese, a simple soup…and a tonic, made from a very rare, very special flower. One that has the capability to cure any and all sickness, for good."

Spring heard nothing but silence for a long time. Carefully, she looked around her wall that separated her room from the living room, and saw that her mother was lost in thought, twisting her hair around in her fingers. The ugly stranger stared at her, tapping his fingers together. She shuddered at his smile, wanting to scream out to her mother to ignore him and make him go away.

"Lucky for you," said Rumple, "she's taking a path that you're very familiar with. One little scare…and the tonic is all yours."

"I…I assume this information comes with a price?" asked the woman, her voice trembling.

"No price," said the stranger with a sing-songy lilt to his voice. "Consider it my gift to you for helping me make more deals in the last few months than I have in the past year." He laughed his weird laugh. "Now, get going!"

And then he was gone, just like that.

Spring moved quickly, concealing herself behind the wall once again.

The woman walked into her room, looking down to see her playing with her necklace. "Spring…Mommy has to go run an errand. Stay here and be a good girl."

*~~~*Storybrooke, Maine*~~~*

Karen stared at Emma, who was once again engrossed with her newspaper. "The Mayor seems to really dislike you," she said.

"You have no idea," mumbled Emma.

The door to the station opened, and the familiar click of a cane was heard before Mr. Gold entered. "Ms. Swan," he said politely, his accent thick and smooth.

Karen sucked in a deep breath, nervously grabbing the bars of the cell.

"Mr. Gold," said Emma, standing up behind her desk. "What are you doing here?"

"Posting bail," he said, shooting Karen a disapproving look. "I don't think Ms. Wolfe's daughter would be very happy to get out of school and learn that her mother was locked away for theft."

"You…heard about that?" Emma asked, glancing at Karen.

"It's a small town, Ms. Swan." He looked back at Emma. "News travels quickly." He produced a checkbook from his pocket and began to write out the date and his name.

*~~~*Enchanted Forest*~~~*

The wolf watched carefully as the scarlet hooded figure walked casually along the path, humming some obscure tune that she had never heard before. The girl didn't look overly young, not the way the wolf had pictured in her mind, and was very pretty and had a charming smile. _This isn't a child at all_, thought the wolf, keeping in the shadows. _Perhaps I could just persuade her into giving me her basket…or maybe I could trick her._

Carefully the wolf approached the girl, whispering through the trees so that the deep, growly voice followed the wind. "Oh Little Red Riding Hood…"

The girl stopped and looked around, puzzled. "Who's there?" she asked.

"No one important, really," said the wolf, stepping out from her hiding place. "A friend, here to warn you that this path you're taking will lead you straight into danger."

The girl didn't even flinch at the sight of the massive wolf that pawed its way over to her. "And I'm to believe a random wolf, looking out for my best interest?"

"I know these woods better than you do. I've seen the Queen's horsemen down this path, and the Queen is in a fowl mood. Wouldn't want a young lady such as yourself to have a bad encounter." The wolf stepped closer, circling the girl and tapping her with her fluffy tail. "I could tell you a safer way to go… If you wouldn't mind sharing what's in your basket."

Little Red Riding Hood rolled her eyes, coolly. "This basket is for my sick grandmother. I'm not sharing it with a sneaky old wolf."

The wolf felt a twinge of guilt and aggravation. So much for reasoning with her.

"Besides," the girl continued, "I know what you really have in mind. You want me to leave the path and go to your den, where you'll cook me up and eat me." And with that, she continued walking, not once showing even the slightest glimpse of fear.

The wolf growled softly to herself. _Fine. I have other ways_, she thought, and disappeared back into the shadows, running ahead of the girl to beat her to her destination.

*~~~*Storybrooke, Maine*~~~*

Emma watched Karen as she bent down to be eyelevel with her daughter, smiling as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened that day. The little girl certainly didn't look sick, so she wondered what Karen had meant by Mr. Gold paying her medical expenses.

"Hey Emma," said a chipper Henry as he approached, holding onto his book bag that he kept lazily slung over one shoulder.

"Hey, kid," Emma said, still watching Karen. "Do you know that girl?"

"Hmm?" Henry looked in their direction. "Oh, yeah. That's Alaina, she's in my class. She used to be really sick, but she's okay, now. She's nice. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Emma lied. "I just met her mom today."

"Oh, Ms. Wolfe? She's awesome! She always makes cupcakes for our class parties."

"Huh." Emma thought for a moment. "Just out of curiosity, who do you think she is? You know…" She looked around secretively. "For Operation Cobra?"

Henry furrowed his brows. "I don't really know," he answered, thoughtfully. "I guess I haven't paid enough attention to really think about it."

Just then, Karen noticed that she and her daughter were being watched. She smiled politely at Emma, then took Alaina's hand and walked over to the two of them. "Emma, good to see you again." Her eyes clearly added, "And under better terms."

Emma nodded while Alaina said hi to Henry. "You, too, Karen. Is this the…soon to be birthday girl?" she asked, carefully.

"Yes! Yes it is," Karen answered, choosing her words just as precariously. "Alaina, this is Sheriff Swan. Say hello."

"Hello," said Alaina with a big, shy smile.

"Hi there," Emma said, then wiped her hands on her jeans. "Well, um. Henry and I should get going. I told his mom I would walk him straight home after school."

"Oh, you mean after that 'big scene' she still lets you see him?" Karen grinned.

Emma smiled.

*~~~*Enchanted Forest*~~~*

"Granny!" exclaimed Little Red Riding Hood as she made her way inside the small cottage. "You won't -believe- what happened to me on the way over!"

The wolf, dressed in the old woman's clothes, cap, and glasses, laid silently in bed. In retrospect, she decided this wasn't the best plan, but she had scared the poor old lady and she had fainted as soon as she laid eyes on her. Trying her best to sound more lady-like, she said, "Oh? Come sit and tell me all about it."

"Well," said Red, taking off her riding hood and laying it gently across the back of a chair, "there was this wolf. Huge, huge wolf! It -spoke- to me! I think it was trying to scare me, but I wasn't scared at all. It tried to lure me back to it's den and eat me, though! But I told that wolf that I wasn't falling for its trickery!"

The wolf rolled her eyes. "How wonderful! Good for you, dear. What have you brought me in your basket? Be a dear and bring it over, would you?"

"Sure, Granny," said Red, walking over to the bed. As she moved closer, she realized that something wasn't quite right. Sure, Granny's voice was different, but that was because she was sick, right? "Oh…Granny… What… Big eyes you have…" she said, starting to really worry, now.

"All the better to see you with, my dear," said the wolf, fear gripping her as she realized that her plan might be falling through yet again.

"And what big…ears you have…" continued the girl, stepping away from the bed, slowly.

"All the better to hear you with, my dear," said the wolf, trying to sound sweet.

"But, Granny," continued the girl, backing up even more, "What big teeth you have…"

The wolf knew it was all over. In one last, desperate attempt, she revealed herself, snarling like she had so many times before. "All the better to eat you with, my dear!" she yelled, lunging at the girl.

Red screamed loudly, attracting the attention of a nearby huntsman. He ran to the small cottage, seeing the frightened girl backed up against the wall, and a huge, menacing wolf snarling at her. He wanted to help, but he was torn. He loved wolves; his own pet was a wolf. He, himself, had asked the Queen to make it illegal to hunt wolves. What could he do? "Wolf!" he yelled, getting her attention.

The wolf looked at him, startled. "Leave, huntsman! This is none of your concern!"

"Let the girl go," he said, his voice deep as he drew his blade, "or I will cut you open."

The wolf looked back at the girl, then again at the huntsman. _This is my chance_, she thought. Quickly, she grabbed the basket from the girl's arm and raced out of the cottage and back into the forest.

"Oh, thank you so much!" said the girl.

"Shhh," hissed the huntsman, listening carefully. "What's that noise?"

"I think it's coming from the closet," said the girl, stepping over to the large wooden door. She opened it, surprised to see her grandmother, dazed but otherwise unharmed, sitting on the floor.

The wolf ran all the way back to her small home before daring to shift back into her human form. She tore open the basket and dug around inside until she found the tonic, swirling around in a small, intricate vial, then sighed, relieved that her actions had not been in vain. Quietly she apologized for taking medicine from a little old lady as she opened the door and went inside. "Spring, darling, come see. Mommy's brought you something that will make you feel well again."

*~~~*Storybrooke, Maine*~~~*

Emma walked into Mr. Gold's pawn shop, hoping that he wasn't handling anything smelly again. She looked around at all of the odds and ends, taking particular interest in a skillfully crafted pirate ship. Carefully, she touched the little square of black cloth that had the Jolly Roger embroidered into it, then jumped when she heard Mr. Gold greet her.

"Sheriff. I'm not sure if seeing you twice in one week is a good or bad thing." He limped carefully over to where she stood. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's very nice. But I'm not here to talk about ships."

"Of course not, deary. Please, tell me what's on your mind."

"I just wanted to put a bug in your ear that maybe you should give Karen some slack. She seems like a really nice chick and, I don't know. Someone who works for you shouldn't have to steal to make her kid's birthday special."

Mr. Gold grinned. "Ah, yes. I'm not surprised that you would take her side on this matter. Tell me, is Mr. Green still pressing charges?"

Emma looked at him, suspiciously. "As a matter of fact, I was here to tell you that he was dropping the charges." She paused. "But you already knew that."

"I may have made a wee phone call." He looked at Emma pointedly. "A raise for Ms. Wolfe is already in the works as well. I'd like you to know, Ms. Swan, that I'm not an ungrateful man. I try my best to take care of those I surround myself with, however few they are in number."

Emma felt a pang of guilt. She found herself realizing, again, that every time she felt ready to throw this multifaceted man under the bus, he pulled another move that left her speechless. "Well…alright, then." She nodded politely, then turned to leave.

As the door closed behind her, Mr. Gold glanced over at a small vial, sitting among other pieces of glasswork, and smiled.

Emma didn't make it very far down the street before hearing her name, yet again. "Emma!" She turned around, seeing Karen running up to her. "There you are!" she took a moment to compose herself, but still looked rather flustered. "Sorry to approach you like this and, well, please don't understand what I'm about to say. You and I both know that Graham was a -wonderful- man, but…" She sighed, pushing her dark hair out of her eyes. "Maybe you'll help me with my problem."

"Um, sure," said Emma, putting her hands on her hips. "What's the problem?"

"It's my neighbors," Karen answered, rolling her eyes a bit. "There's three of them, all brothers, and they are absolute PIGS!"

The End


End file.
